Dirty Message (Kyuwook Ver)
by KyuHaeHyuk-Somnia
Summary: Kisah Kyuhyun yang gila karena pesan yang dikirim oleh Ryewook. Apa isi pesan tersebut? Check it Out..! /KyuWook/OneShoot/


**Tittle:**

 **Dirty Message**

 **(KyuWook Ver.)**

 **Author:**

 **KyuHaeHyuk-Somnia**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Ryewook**

 **Pair:**

 **KyuWook**

 **Rate:**

 **M**

 **Genre:**

 **Ero-Romance**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SM Entertainment**

 **Their Parents**

 **ELF**

 **Hoping to be mine ^.^** v

 **WARNING!**

 **Mengandung hal-hal yang berbau vulgar, BL. Diharapkan untuk yang masih berusia 20 apalagi 18 tahun kebawah, sebaiknya jangan dibaca dulu..! Bijaklah dalam memilih bacaan, Okay..!**

* * *

Kyuhyun bersandar pada tempat tidur hotel dan mentransfer foto-foto Ryeowook dari ponsel ke laptopnya saat itu selesai, Kyuhyun mengamati empat foto itu dengan cepat lalu mengamati lagi dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun memandang foto-foto itu dengan intens. Kyuhyun mengamati setiap _inchi_ tubuh Ryeowook. Setiap _inchi_ yang diizinkan oleh Ryeowook. Pandangan Kyuhyun bergerak ke atas kaki mulus Ryeowook, ke atas pahanya dan turun lagi ke kaki mulusnya.

Gairahnya meningkat dengan kebutuhan yang hebat. Tidak diragukan Ryeowook itu cantik. Kyuhyun selalu tahu itu. Ryeowook langsing dan ia memiliki wajah yang menawan dengan kulit warna putih bak porselen. Ryeowook seharusnya sudah menjadi miliknya sejak lama.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Sabtu malam saat Ryeowook sudah berada di kamarnya untuk beristirahat atau sekedar bersantai di depan TV menghilangkan penat pada tubuhnya akibat aktifitasnya yang melelahkan, wamil.

Sekarang adalah tahun pertama ia menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai warga negara yang baik. Masih banyak hari, minggu, dan bulan lagi, hingga ia bisa bebas bertemu dengan sahabat sekaligus _namja_ pujaan hati. Ngomong-ngomong berbicara soal sang pujaan hati, ia sudah lama tidak mendengar kabarnya. Apa sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja? Apa sahabatnya itu makan dengan baik? Apa sahabatnya itu tidak merindukannya? Ya, pertanyaan seperti itulah yang terus berputar dikepalanya, hingga dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ryeowook segera mendekap ponselnya dan berharap seseorang yang tengah ia pikirkanlah yang mengirimnya pesan. "Please, please, please..." Harapnya.

Hukjae melirik ponselnya dan membaca tampilan di layar ' _Handsome_ -KyuKyu' dan kebahagiaan langsung melandanya. Ryeowook membuka ponselnya dan membaca pesan Kyuhyun. "Pakaian apa yang sedang kau kenakan?"

Ryeowook tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apakah mereka akan melakukan permainan ini? Mungkin akan menyenangkan.

"Tidak pakai apa-apa. Apa yang sedang kau pakai?" ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Jangan buat aku terkena serangan jantung! Hanya butuh membayangkan." ( _Sender_ :Kyuhyun)

Ryeowook melihat kebawah ke baju tidur dengan corak jerapah di sana. Tidak akan! Ryeowook harus berbohong atau tidak?!' Ryeowook memandang kaki telanjangnya dan mendapat ide nakal. Ryeowook melepaskan sandal jepit jerapahnya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Kakinya terlihat indah. Ryeowook merawat kakinya hingga bebas dari bulu-bulu yang dapat mengurangi daya tariknya.

Ryeowook menurunkan celana piamanya ke bawah kakinya, menyilangkan satu kaki telanjangnya ke atas kaki lainnya, lalu mengambil foto dari atas paha, betis hingga ke jemari kakinya yang bersih tanpa bulu.

Ryeowook melampirkan foto itu ke pesannya dan menekan tombol kirim.

Dan menunggu...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 det-

Akhirnya, ponselnya bergetar, Ryeowook menyeringai dan membuka _inbox_ nya. "Kau akan membayar ini dengan sangat mahal, Wookie." ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

Ryeowook tertawa lagi. Ini menyenangkan, inernya. "Tidakkah kau ingin membalas kebaikkanku?" ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Tidak sekarang. Yang lain!" ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

"Yang lain apa?" ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Kirim foto yang lain!" ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

Rasa bahagia yang tajam melanda Ryeowook dan mendarat kepusat gundukan panas basah di dalam celana dalamnya ( ***paham gak dengan bahasanya?** ). Kyuhyun sangat menarik!

"Kau ingin foto lainnya?" ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Sekarang, Ryeowook!" ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

Uh... Wow... Okay...

Ryeowook berpikir sejenak. Dia tidak pernah mengirimkan foto telanjangnya pada siapapun dan lagi pula mereka belum pernah bercinta. Belum. Tidak, Ryeowook tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Dan tentu Kyuhyun tidak mengharapkan hal itu, kan?

Apa yang Kyuhyun ingin Ryeowook berani untuk lakukan? Nafas Ryeowook menjadi cepat saat Ryeowook berpikir dia terangsang dengan memikirkan hal ini, untuk melakukan hal ini. Ryeowook mengangkat baju tidurnya dan melirik ke bagian tubuh bawahnya, putih dan terlihat mengembung. Tapi Ryeowook bahkan tidak pernah berpikir dia bisa melakukan hal itu. Tidak sebelum mereka saling mengenal.

Ryeowook bersandar ke belakang, mengempeskan perutnya supaya terlihat lebih cekung, menahan baju tidurnya di bawah payudara laki-lakinya dan mengambil foto perut telanjangnya sampai kepada karet pinggang celana dalamnya. Ryeowook mengambil lima foto, lalu memilih yang terbaik dan sebelum dia bisa berpikir ulang, Ryeowook menekan tombol kirim.

Ryeowook mengigit bibirnya dan menunggu. Dia sangat gugup saat menunggu balasan Kyuhyun. Foto seperti itu tidak apa-apa, ya kan? Hanya foto perutnya. Ryeowook sering memperlihatkan perutnya untuk _Fanservice_ dulu, saat sebelum ia wamil.

Ryeowook tidak harus menunggu lama. Kyuhyun membalas pesannya dengan segera. "Fotonya bagus sekali. Sekarang aku ingin foto celana dalamnya." ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

Ryeowook merasa pipinya merona dan merangkak ke dadanya. Ryeowook membalas pesan Kyuhyun. "Tidak akan!" ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Ya. Sekarang!" ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

"Tidak." ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Aku akan pulang hari Jumat malam. Akan jadi lebih mudah bagimu jika kau melakukan apa yang aku katakan sekarang." ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

Oh tolong... Itu terdengar seperti ancaman. Ancaman seksual. Ancaman mempesona, bergairah yang mebuat celana dalammu basah. Ryeowook melepas celana dalamnya dan mengambbil botol _wine_ lalu mengisi botol dengan air untuk memberikan _effect_ , mengatur celana dalam dan beberapa benda lainnya di atas meja dan mengambil foto. Ryeowook menekan tombol kirim dan menunggu.

"Sangat cantik, tapi bukan itu maksudku. Apakah kau sedang minum?" ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

"Tidak. Hanya kupikir itu akan membuat fotonya cantik." ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Apakah itu celana dalam yang sama yang kau kenakan dan menyentuh kulitmu beberapa menit yang lalu?" ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

"Ya," ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Kau masih telanjang sekarang?" ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

"Tidak." ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Kau sudah memakai celana dalammu lagi?" ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun) ***Apa yang kau harapkan, evil? Jika Wookie bilang 'iya, dia masih telanjang'?**

"Ya." ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Aku ingin foto celana dalam itu saat sedang kau pakai." ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

"Tidak." ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Fotomu. Pakai. Celana Dalam!" ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

"Tidak." ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Wookie. Baby. Sekarang!" ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

Oh Tuhan... ini hal paling seksi yang pernah Ryeowook lakukan sejauh ini. Melakukan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun begitu menggairahkan dan lebih _sexy_ daripada hubungan seks atau apapun yang pernah Ryeowook lakukan dalam hidupnya.

Ryeowook mengirimkan pesan lainnya. "Apa kau yakin?" ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Ya." ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

Ryeowook mengatur dirinya di atas sofa, mengempeskan perutnya lagi, mengangkat baju tidurnya dan mengambil beberapa gambar perutnya termasuk celana dalamnya. Ryeowook melihat semua foto yang dia ambil dan memilih foto yang paling cantik. Menarik nafas sangat dalam lalu dia menekan tombol kirim.

"Kau cantik. Aku selalu tahu kau cantik." ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak! Aku tampan bukan cantik! Aku tidak bisa percaya aku melakukannya." ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Percayalah, sayang. Sekarang letakkan tangan di penismu!" ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

Rasa terkejut yang tajam dan rasa terangsang yang intens melanda ke dalam tubuh Ryeowook saat dia membaca permintaan nakal Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menyukainya, tapi tidak akan! Dia tidak akan melakukannya

"Tidak." Ryeowook mengirimkan pesan penolakkan.

"Ya." ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

"Tidak." ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Baby. Ya." ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

"Tidak." ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Sekarang!" ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

"Tidak." ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Berikan aku sesuatu baby! Aku kesepian setelah mengalami hari yang melelahkan sebagai idol, terlebih tanpa dirimu." ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

"Kyu, aku juga ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa." ( _Sender_ : Ryeowook)

"Ini saja. Ini akan menjadi permintaan yang terakhir. Lalu aku akan memimpikanmu sepanjang malam." ( _Sender_ : Kyuhyun)

Oh Tuhan... Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana untuk merayu Ryeowook. Ryeowook sangat saangat senang, jika Ryeowook memimpikan dirinya. Tuhan tahu, Ryeowook sudah memimpikan Kyuhyun cukup lama.

Ryeowook memandang ke bawah ke tangannya. Ryeowook sebelumnya tidak pernah memperhatikan kaki dan tangannya begitu dekat seperti yang terlihat di dalam foto, tapi foto-foto ini sangat jelas. Dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi orang yang akan memandang foto-foto itu dan melakukan apa yang Ryeowook pikir akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun? Aliran basah panas menyusup lagi ke dalam dirinya. Ryeowook bisa melakukan hal ini untuk Kyuhyun. Jika ia melakukannya, itu akan membuat hari Jum'at nanti menjadi lebih panas jika pada akhirnya mereka bersama. Jadi kenapa tidak?

Segera, Ryeowook akan memberikan seluruh tubuhnya. Ryeowook tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun menunggu. Ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah menunggu Kyuhyun seumur hidupnya. Tangan Ryeowook cantik dengan _manicure_. Ryeowook mengatur dirinya lagi di atas sofa. Mempersiapkan ponselnya untuk kembali mengambil foto. Ia meletakkan ponselnya pada satu sisi sementara ia mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Dia tetap mengenakan celana dalamnya. Untuk itu, ia tidak ragu, Ryeowook sanggup sejauh itu saja.

Ryeowook meletakkan tangannya dan menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah ke arah perutnya sampai mendarat pada titik di antara pahanya. Ryeowook mengangkat satu lutut dan sedikit melebarkan kakinya. Ia menangkup bagian panas miliknya dan membayangkan Kyuhyun memandang foto yang akan dia kirimkan ini. Cairan mulai mengalir ke celana dalamnya. Ryeowook mendesah pelan dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia menarik nafasnya saat rangsangan meluap ke dalam tubuhnya 'tampan dan sexy', tapi sekarang melihatnya dari sudut pandang Kyuhyun. Ia berpikir mungkin tubuhnya indah. Pusarnya kecil, melekuk vertikal membelah perutnya. Sisi celana dalam putih bagian atasnya turun rendah, hampir ke tulang _pubis_ -nya. Ryeowook mendorong tangannya ke bawah dan menangkup bagian panas tubuhnya dengan keras dan membiarkan ibu jarinya masuk ke celana dalamnya.

Ryeowook mengambil foto dengan kamera ponselnya. Ia memandang fotonya dan mendesah.

Fotonya erotis...

Ini yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Jadi Ryeowook menekan tombol kirim dan menunggu. Ponselnya bergetar dan berbunyi tiga puluh detik kemudian. Panggilan masuk, bukan SMS. Ryeowook menjawab teleponnya, suara seraknya keluar dari tenggorokannya. "Hai..."

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan hal ini sekali saja. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan aku dan memahami apa yang aku katakan! Aku sudah selesai untuk menunggumu. Aku sudah menunggumu sampai dewasa sudah seumur hidupku. Aku dulu berpikir ini adalah sesuatu yang tabu, sesuatu yang tidak benar. Aku takut, kau akan menolak dan pergi meninggalkanku dengan pandangan jijikmu hingga suatu hari aku tahu jika kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Kau tidak bisa menyukai seorang _yeoja_. Dan lagi, saat aku mengetahui hal itu, kau sedang berada dalam suatu hubungan dengan orang lain atau aku yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Itu sekarang berakhir, dengan foto yang kau kirimkan kepadaku, aku menyatakan kepemilikkan (* **Author: hei kau sedang memproklamirkan apa? Kyuhyun: Berisik. Pergi sana! #ditendang evil** ). Kau milikku. Jangan menerima ajakan kencan dari siapapun lagi! Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku. Dan saat aku kembali, kita akan memperkokoh ikatan, kau mengerti?"

"N-Ne."

"Bagus."

"OK."

Kemudian, keheningan melanda di antara mereka, sementara Ryeowook menunggu detak jantungnya kembali berdetak normal. Tangan Ryeowook gemetar saat dia menahan ponselnya agar tetap berada di telinganya.

Suara Kyuhyun tidak lagi tajam, sekarang terdengar seperti memuja, penuh kekaguman. "Kau cantik. Aku akan menyimpan foto-foto itu selamanya. Aku akan selalu memilikimu di dalam sakuku."

Ryeowook menikmati kata-kata Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya untuk sesaat. "Kyuhyun, aku-"

"Terima kasih telah mengirimnya. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tadi menjalani hari yang buruk. Apa yang aku inginkan adalah kekacauan ini berakhir. Aku benar-benar terbakar. Aku tidak suka melihatmu dikelilingi oleh pria-pria itu, meskipun itu hanya sekedar teman. Aku ingin pulang, aku ingin kau pulang. Aku ingin akhirnya tenggelam ke dalam dirimu. Itu seharusnya sudah terjadi saat malam ulang tahunku. Kau tahu?"

Ryeowook tidak mencoba untuk menyanggahnya. "Aku tahu."

"Aku menginginkan itu terjadi."

"Aku juga."

"Kau berhati-hatilah disana, baby! Jaga diri baik-baik sampai aku pulang! OK?"

"OK. Kau juga!"

"Malam."

"Selamat malam."

Ryeowook meletakkan ponselnya, memakai piamanya lagi dan meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan ibunya. Hal ini berarti semua mimpinya bisa menjadi kenyataan. Jika Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya seperti apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Kyuhyun. Jika apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan leih dari sekedar nafsu dan gairah semata.

Ryeowook bisa menunggu dan melihat.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat dia melanjutkan memandang foto kaki mulus Ryeowook. Rasa _possessive_ yang tajam melanda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu rasa itu ada pada dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jiaahhh,, gimana ff-nya? KyuWook emang nakal banget... This story, dipersembahkan buat si evil yang lagi ultah. Happy b'day, maknae? Hope your dream comes true...**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya ngebosenin n bahkan mungkin memuakkan. Sorry juga kalu banyak typo-nya.**

 **Jadi akhir kata, maaf untuk segala kesalahan dan kekurangan, dan semoga kalian menikmati dan LAgi; diharapkan untuk yang masih berusia 20 apalagi 18 tahun kebawah, sebaiknya jangan dibaca dulu..! Bijaklah dalam memilih bacaan, Okay..! dan kalau sudah terlanjur di baca, jangan ditiru di rumah yah... adek-adekku sayang..!**

 **Klu kalian gak mau denger n terjadi sesuatu, sebagai kakak yg baik. Aku bakalan bertanggung-jawab, dalam artian 'Aku yang Jawab, Kamu yang Nanggung' yaa..! huehehe...**

 **Okay... Bye...**

 **See u next story... ^_^  
**


End file.
